Proudly So
by LesbianAtWork
Summary: Brittana One-Shots! The lifes of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. As they fall in love in different ways that they possibly can.
1. Chapter 1

**Proudly So**

**Brittana One-Shots **

**Author Name: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Summary: Santana asks Brittany to marry her. **

**Author's Note: So, people have been complaining about who I've been writing and who I haven't been writing. And I'm kind of tired of all the complaining. If your going to complain to me. You might as well message me instead of complaining on my comments. I'm not trying to be rude but come on. If I want to write someone who you don't like, than I should because I'm a writer. I want to write what I please. So please just back off of the complaints. That's all I'm asking of you. **

**Warning: Their will be a G!P and Genderswaps in some of the one-shots and also some genderswap! :) **

**Rated: PG-13 and R **

**...**

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah San?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Santana and Brittany were currently laying down on the couch watching what seemed to be The Lion King. They had watched it five times already this week, and Santana was really getting sick of watching it.

"Where do you see us in five years?" The Latina asked her girlfriend.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere where you are." She said. "What about you?"

The Latina smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Anywhere with you is good to me. But there is somthing else that I want to ask you." She said sitting up from the couch.

"What's up?" Brittany asked. Looking at her girlfriend.

"Will you marry me?" She asked.

Brittany's eyes went wide and her smile grew bigger than ever. "Yes! Oh my god yes!" She leaped forward and kissed the away, she let Santana slip on the finger and the two shared another passionate kiss. "I love you so much Santana."

"I love you to Brittany. More than you'll ever know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Proudly So**

**Brittana One-Shots **

**Author Name: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Summary: Santana admits her feelings for Brittany. **

**Author's Note: Here you go! More Bittana! I'm also taking requests on what you want me to write about next. It can be whatever you want :) **

**Warning: TBA**

**Rated: PG-13 and R **

**...**

Santana and Brittany were making out on Santana's bed when Brittany pulled away. Moaning she went and attached her lips to the blondes neck.

Brittany once again pulled away. "San." She said softly.

The Latina looked at her secret and smiled. "What?"

"How do you feel about me?" The blonde asked.

"Britt." The Latina said softly.

"Santana you know how I feel. Why can't you do the same." The blonde said. Trying not to shed her tears.

Santana has always loved Brittany. But never wanted to admit it. I guess it's time she finally admits it.

"Britt." Said Santana. Taking the blondes hands in her own. "I. Santana Maria Lopez. Love thee Brittany Susan Pierce with all my heart. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You are so special to me Brittany. You mean the world to me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Brittany couldn't help but tear up at the Latina's words. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but I love you so fucking much."

Brittany attached her lips against Santana's as the both kissed each other passionatly.

"I love you too Santana so much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Proudly So**

**Brittana One-Shots **

**Author Name: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGame**

**Summary: Santana's ready to have a Baby. And Brett... He's more than just excited. **

**Author's Note: Here you go! Hope you all enjoy this next one shot! :) **

**Warning: Genderswap! Brittany! **

**Rated: PG-13 and R **

**...**

"Come on baby, you can do it." Brett whispered in Santana's ear, as she was about to get ready to have a baby. "Just a few more pushes and our beautiful baby girl or boy will be out in the world."

Santana and Brett wanted to be surprised to know if they were having a boy or a girl. But whatever they were having, they would love them no matter what.

"I can't- I can't do it. I'm so tired. I can't" Santana said with tears forming her face.

Brett kissed her forehead as he held onto her hand. "You can do it baby. Just a couple more pushes and our prescious baby will be here.

She nodded her head as the doctor told her to push on her next contraction. Which came right away as she screamed and pushed as hard as she could.

"Alright Mrs. Pierce. One more push and you can finally hold your beautiful baby.""

She nodded as her contraction hit one last time as she pushed as hard as she could. Finally she heard crying. Her baby was here and she couldn't wait to hold her baby.

"It's a girl" The doctor said. "Congratulations. Mr. Pierce would you like to cut the cord?"

He nodded as he carefully cut the chord off of her beautiful baby girl. The doctor placed the tiny baby into Santana's arms.

Santana couldn't help but smile through her tears. "Hi there my beautiful girl. I'm so glad your here. Me and daddy will always protect you." She told her as she kissed the tiny baby's forehead. "I love you so much."

Brett sat carefully on the bed as he kissed his wifes forehead. "She needs a name San."

"Jamie." Santana said. "Jamie Marie Pierce."

Brett's smile grew bigger as he kissed both of his girls heads. "It's beautiful."

Santana looked up at her husband and smiled. "I love you Brett."

He smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
